Just Reminisce
by harvest cleric
Summary: Ed, Al, and Winry have been an inseparable trio. However, when Winry has to move to another town, the trios lessens to a duo. Five years later they reunite. What goes through Edward’s head when he sees Winry with different eyes? EdWinry [AU]
1. Default Chapter

****

I just saw a trailer for the FMA movie. Rawr. I want to see it Growl. Gotta wait until July 23rd. .

For those who haven't notice or don't know me, I used to be Keeper of Yoh. But I have changed my name to Suteki Yume. I thought it was time for a change. :3

Alrighties! Off to the story!

Just Reminisce

Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Winry have been an inseparable trio. They played and fought together. However, when Winry has to move to another town, the trios lessens to a duo. Five years later they reunite. What goes through Edward's head when he sees Winry with different eyes? EdWinry AU

Swings, toys, slides, sandboxes. All of those stand for things you've seen as a child. The teeter totter, the field of grass, the river bank. All stand in my memory from childhood. So innocent then. Not having a care in the world. It was when friendships were made. Ones that would last time. Ones where friends would stick with each other through thick and thin. Special long lasting friendships…

"You're such a bean!"

Hmm. Maybe this one is an exception.

Feeling a twitch and a surge of rage coming on, I drop a bag I was holding and glare at the girl that insulted me so. "Funny. I was thinking you as a machine head who has nothing else better to do than play with metal toys!" I shot back.

She slowly turned her head at me. I was too caught up in myself to notice her angry expression.

"Ne… nii-san…" My younger brother, Alphonse, tried to get me to stop. But no! Winry Rockbell wasn't going to get away with insulting my height. I waved my hand at Al in an annoyed matter. "Ha! It's alright, Al. What is she going to do, hit me--"

CLANK! A heavy object hit my head and I fell to the ground. Why did she have to hit me with that wrench? More so… where did she keep that thing? "Edo, you're such an idiot!" With that, the young girl stomped away.

"Kuso…" I mumbled as I struggled to get up. "You two always fight for no reason"Al laughed. He helped me up as I held my head. "She always starts it!" I growled. It was true; she did.

But then… it's something we've always done. We've always found the dumbest thing quarrel over. Yet, that's something that has kept us together, I guess. Cats, socks, marbles, muffins. Something really random could send us over the edge.

I felt sorry for Al. He was always in the middle of it. But he always found it funny; so I guess it didn't bother him.

Alphonse, Winry, and I. We were always inseparable. We happily lived together in our quiet little country town. We played, we fought, we cried, we laughed. Our friendship was special. Nothing could tear us apart.

… Or so we thought.

We were about 10 when Winry got a call from her relatives. That day… argh. Still that day seems so blurry, now that I think back.

We were playing at the river bank while Winry's grandmother was out doing business with an out of town client. Around 5 o'clock or so, we were getting a little hungry and decided to walk to Winry's to get something to eat. We walked in and there was no one home. The lights were still on and so was the TV.

"Baa-san must not be home yet" Winry said. I nodded and walked to the fridge. "Hope that old lady doesn't mind if we take some food" I snicker. Al frowns. "That's not nice" I shrug and continue my activities.

The phone rings. Oblivious as we were when we were children, we didn't notice that that cursed machine was ringing. It took about a good 10 minutes before I lost my mind.

"ARGH! Someone answer that thing!" The other two didn't notice the noise until I said something. Winry skips to the phone, humming. "Hello?" She said in a cheery voice. Al and I began to bicker about having the last Oreo. And he certainly was not going to get it. That was for sure.

"…okay" The phone clicked when hung up. However, my battle with my brother wasn't over. We pulled and argued. It stopped, though, when Den walked over and took the cookie out of our hands. We stared at him as he walked away. Shrugging, I got up and glanced at Winry. She was still standing by the phone. "Winry?" I asked, breaking her silence. She looked up at me with tears strolling down her face. "Ed!" She jumped on me, causing us to fall on the floor. "W-Winry?" I was surprised. She cried, burying her face in my shirt. Al and I exchanged worried looks and then tried to comfort our friend. "What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Grandma Pinako… is in the hospital. My aunt just called. She wants me to stay with her until she gets out of the hospital" She cried. Hospital? Being with her aunt? For how long? These questions buzzing in my mind, but never leaning my head. We just looked sadly at her as she cried.

The next day a car drove by and stopped in front of the Rockbell house. Al hugged Winry and tried to comfort her. Me? I was left speechless. I still couldn't believe that one of my best friends had to move away. I felt so helpless and weak. I wanted to do at least something. Something so that we wouldn't forget each other.

But all I could do was watch that car drive away. The last thing I remember are my legs starting to run after the car and calling her name.

But that was the last I saw of her. I can't even think of what she's doing now. I just sit back and look at that now empty house we used to play in. Where is she? What's she doing? Who is she with?

… Is she thinking of me?

****

Urg. I didn't mean to make the first chapter so long. They won't be too long next chapter!

Thank you for reading

Ja Mata

Keiko


	2. Looking Back

****

Two more weeks of summer! Gotta get on the updating track! YAR! HERE I GO! XD

Gomen for the lack of updating. I guess I thought I could put it off. X3; Guess not. BUT NO NEED TO WORRY! I will hurry and update before school starts!

Anyways, I'll stop filling this story with non-sense author notes.

Summary: Edward, Alphonse, and Winry have been an inseparable trio. They played and fought together. However, when Winry has to move to another town, the trios lessens to a duo. Five years later they reunite. What goes through Edward's head when he sees Winry with different eyes? EdWinry AU

Chapter 2: Looking Back

Five years. Five long years. So much has happened since she left. Though, I haven't put much thought into it until now. Al and I haven't spoken much of her since she left. But since this is the exact date she left five years ago, I guess it's normal that I'd think about it now.

Hmm… I know it's eating Al inside. He always puts that smile on his face and says he's alright. But deep down, I know that he had feelings for her. It's been quite obvious since we were kids. Always trying to improve his alchemy just to impress her. To me, I couldn't care less what Winry thought of my alchemy. Looking good isn't the important part of the science, but whatever. It made her smile, so I guess it was good enough for Al. But he's such an honest guy so it's puzzled me that he never told her.

Ah well. I guess it's not worth thinking about. I'll try to think of something else.

"Nii-san, where do you think Winry is?" Well that helped. Thanks, Al. Let's think now. If I try to divert him away from the topic or tell him not to talk about it, he'll get the wrong idea. So I guess I'll answer him. Shrugging at his question, I answered him with a simple "Don't know". Which was true. I hadn't had a clue.

Thinking about it now, I just got a little depressed. Which I'm trying to stop, since I'm the typical angst type of person.

I stared out the window, looking at the random cars drive by. Al kept that frown on his face. The same one he had the day after she left. Which killed me. I hate seeing him like that. I could tell he was worried. I'll admit that my mind has wondered to her a couple of times, and occasionally I'll worry, but she can take care of herself.

"Don't you think about her at all?" Al glanced at me. He didn't seem to understand the fact that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Al, she's probably moved on and made new friends." My younger brother nodded and sighed. I couldn't promise that she was thinking of us or even remembered us. That was just something I can only guess at.

Anyway.

I had to get out of the house. It was getting a bit hot in there and I needed to walk around. Maybe it'd get Al's mind off of Winry if we got outside. "Ne.. Al, why don't we get some fresh air? The heater is starting to get to me and I can use a brisk autumn breeze!"

Thankfully, I got him to smile. "Sounds good. I'll just grab my coat." I nodded and started for the door to wait for him. When he got his coat, he stared at me. "Er… nii-san…"

I looked up from my trance of watching dust race to the ground. "Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to bring a coat or something to cover you up? It's a bit cold outside." he blinked.

Shrugging, I opened the door and put my hands in my pockets. "I'll be alright." I said simply.

Al looked at me like I had three heads. "But nii-san--" I cut him off by messing his hair. "Al, I'll be alright." I put my normal grin on, making him feel better. He smiled and nodded. "But when you complain that your freezing, I'm just going to say I told you so!" He walked down the concrete steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Hmph! Do you think I will? Haha! Not me! I can withstand this weather!" I laughed proudly. I could! I'm awesome like that!

My brother laughed at me. "Nii-san, I bet you couldn't stay out here long for 2 hours without complaining that you were cold." Oh? I sense a challenge.

"Is that a dare, my younger brother?" I asked, arching a brow. He dare challenge me? HA! I will prove my brother wrong!

"Yes, it is a dare, my shorter older brother." He smirked.

…

He said it.

That… 's' word. I growled and stomped down the steps and looked up at him. "You're on!" I **had** to win. Because if I lose to my younger brother who's **slightly** taller than I am, I'd never be able to live with myself.

The autumn atmosphere was chilly, brisk, and cold. Not real cold; a comfortable cold. Like the cold you want when you had enough of summer heat. The relaxing kind. It was a nice feeling whenever I felt the breeze came in contact with my skin. I could tell Al enjoyed this too. He had that smile on.

We walked down a couple of blocks and came across a park. It wasn't a huge park, but a nice sized one for everyone, rather than just children. There was a playground with a couple of kids there. Al's face brightened up when we were within a yard of it.

"Oh nii-san!" he started with a big smile on his face, "Can we go? Please?" I couldn't really refuse; I was in the mood to go in there myself as well. "Why not?" I answered, smiling back at him and walking to it. Al nearly squealed. "Race you to the swings!" Hmm.. Another challenge? "Alright then!" I couldn't refuse that either.

We ran to the swings after some kids thought we were mad men. They got off and ran to their parents. I did feel a little bad, but they got over it. It was funny how they just went back on the other swings after being terrified before.

"Beat you, Al!" I said triumphantly as I claimed a swing as mine. Al laughed and shook his head when he got on the swing. "Remember when you and I would have a swinging contest and Winry always got worried that we'd fall off?" he asked me while we were trying to gain height on the swing.

Now that he mentioned it, I did remember that. It was this one time when Al and I had raced to a playground like this one. We got to the swings and I challenged Al to a swinging contest. The day was like today, which is a bit weird, but it was a great day for swinging. There was a gentle breeze and the sun shone brightly. A perfect day. Al and I swung and swung. We got to a point where we could see the houses beyond the park. Winry got a bit nervous that we would fall off, so she called to us and told us to come down. Al, being Al, got a bit scared as well and he lowered himself on the ground. Me, being well… me, continued to swing. Once Al got down, he got next to Winry and they both called my name and told me to get down. 'I can jump to the houses!' I remember saying. 'I'll be able to fly over there!' Too much innocence I guess. Children are like that all the time. Too naïve. Anyway, I jumped off and got a pretty good distance. Only, I didn't make it to the houses. I landed in a giant pile of leaves which were thankfully there. Because I would have had a nasty looking body if I landed on the concrete.

That memory was just refreshed in my mind. I haven't thought about that until now. I laughed at it. "Winry and I were so worried when you landed. We thought you broke at least your legs." Al said. They always were worried about me then. "I was a rambunctious kid at that time. Always getting you guys into trouble and--"

Al interrupted me. "Always getting yourself hurt!" That… was true. "Only cuts and bruises!" I countered. "Which were the size of your arm, nii-san!" He countered my counter. Alright, so I did get hurt a bit too much. But hey, I was 6, right? Al was 5 and Winry was 6. We always got into messes like that. It's what kids do! Then again, I wasn't exactly what you would call a normal kid. I was a bit more hyper than most children at my age. Taking advantage of my happiness, I guess?

Seeing that I put too much thought into it, Al tried to poke me while we swung. "Hey, want to see if we could land in that pile of leaves?" He asked, smiling at me with that Al smile of his. Never could I refuse him with that smile. Just gets to me. I nodded and put more strength in my legs to get higher. Ah, did that just help me relive that day. Looking back now, I don't think I would have done anything different. We had fun that day and I loved those leaves. They were sort of calling to me. Just asking to be jumped in.

After making sure we were both at the same level, Al and I let go of the swing and landed in the leaves. The pile was huge, so we had a soft landing. It felt like a giant pillow, so soft yet raspy since the leaves were dead. Al was the first to surface. "Nii-san this brings back so many memories!… Nii-san? Nii-san!" He searched frantically for me. Seeing this as a good time to surprise him, I grabbed a number of leaves and threw them at him. He was surprised, which was what I was aiming for. We threw some leaves at each other for a while and then settled down by just lying down on them.

The silence was nice for a while, however it was broken when Al had another memory spurt. "Do you remember, during that day?" he turned his body around to face me "When you landed in the leaves and nearly scared Winry and me to death?" I laughed, because I remember it oh so clearly. "Yes and then we played in them for hours" So easily amused we were. Ah I wish I was like that now.

"Mm, and then you got hit in the head!" He laughed while I was brought to silence. Yes, I was hit in the head. Because while we were playing in the leaves that day, Winry and I got into a little wrestling match. Which, being young as we were, was just a wrestling match between kids. It didn't look like anything else when we were younger. Anyway, we were wrestling and I managed to get myself on top of her. Sure for me, it meant victory, but… let's just say that girls shouldn't wear dresses while playing around. Because… heh, hard for me to choose remember it now, but I happened to get her dress up. As in, I saw what she was wearing underneath. Of course, I didn't mean to! It was a playful wrestle. Then she hit me. She smacked my head pretty hard. I remember the pain now. Hmm, even though it hurt, I smile at it now. How naïve we were.

"Ah, nii-san. We should get going. It's getting late and you're starting to shiver." Al poked me. Alright. It was getting a little cold. Just a little. And alright, wearing a t-shirt without a jacket isn't the smartest thing. Since it gets colder the later it gets.

The walk home was quiet. Not because it was cold, but because we were both thinking. When we got in front of the house, I was in a daze and we stood still. I couldn't help but just think about that day. Al was thinking about it too, because before he went in the house, he looked at me and said "That day… was a lot like this, wasn't it?" That was so true, it scared me. It was a lot like today. When we raced, when we went to the swings, when we jumped, when we wrestled, when we sat up and looked at the early evening sky.

Only today was different. Then, we had the next day to look forward to play again. Now… we just have tomorrow. The days were so peaceful then. We lived each day happily, not worrying about anything. Because we had each other. And no matter what happened, we knew that we would always be together.

But… that's not true now.

We're not all together.

Winry's not here.

And now… that I think about it… now that I actually put so much thought into it…

I… miss her. I miss her. I really, really miss her.

A lot.

****

X3 Aaaww. I actually like this story. I didn't before, but I do now. :D I'll hopefully have the next chapter written SOON. Because I'm writing it right now XD!

…

Alright, not RIGHT NOW. But after I finish typing this X3;; Thank you for putting up with me and still sending me reviews! Keiko hearts you all!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
